To find you again
by temptress-of-shadows
Summary: After a fight with a warlock, Alec is send 50 years in the past. He is away from everyone and everything he knows and loves. He is lost, scared and confused, until he meets a certain charming warlock named Magnus Bane. Will Magnus be able to send him home?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fic and I'm very excited. So feel free to tell me everything I'm doing right or wrong...I'd love to hear your opinion. A small explanation...The events in this fic are happening in season 1 and Alec and Magnus have never met before. Their first meeting will be in the past. Feel free to ask about anything confusing! I'll try to update twice in a week, or at least once if I'm super busy. OK, I'm done with yapping! Enjoy!

* * *

The fight has never truly been a problem for Alec. With or without Jace, he was an exceptional warrior, and he knew that. Except in this situation, he would've preferred to have Jace with him then go alone. Warlock were by far the most powerful part of the Downworld. Maybe alongside the fairies. So a warlock gone rogue, was undeniably a dangerous mission. And now he was going to face one… alone. He didn't know what made him reach the decision to do this.

He could've waited for Jace to return, from whatever it was he rushed off to do with Clary this time, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Was he angry? No, not angry. Maybe frustrated. Their parabatai bond seems to become more and more irrelevant ever since Clary appeared in their lives. It was incomprehensible to Alec, how can things escalate so quickly. Before he went as far to admit to himself he was starting to hate Clary, he realized with fright that what he was feeling was mostly clear jealousy. And more so, unjustified jealousy. It's not like anything could ever happen between him and Jace. They were brothers, parabatai for God's sake. He really needed to put his feelings aside before everything collapsed and everyone was able to see what's inside him. Not to mention the fact that he could die tonight if he didn't pull himself together because this was certainly not an easy mission.

His conscience clearer than before, he realized that this couldn't be the wisest move he's done. What possessed him to go and try to capture a warlock alone? And at the same time he knew he had to do something because the Clave was growing impatient about this. Pushing his fear aside, one last time he entered the alley in which the warlock lair was supposed to be. He focused on trying to see anything unusual, but nothing seemed out of order. He spent some time looking around, unsuccessfully, and just when he decided that it's probably for the best that he didn't find anything tonight and deciding to go home and come back with Izzy, or maybe even Jace if he chooses to show up back in the Institute in the near future, he heard a whooshing sound behind him. He turned around swiftly, pulling out an arrow and aiming in the direction where the sound came from. The alley was empty.

Carefully, he started moving towards the end when he heard the same noise again from behind him. He turned around instantly, and then the sounds of shrill, loud laughter filled the air.

"You shadowhunters are so easily deceived. One would think with all the time you had been on top of all other kinds you'd become brighter, more evolved, but you're still the same fools as before." sneered the warlock. He was standing in front of Alec now, no fear in his eyes, just a glint of amusement in his gaze that made Alec feel uneasy and slightly angry. "Still I do have to say, you are probably one of their bravest, or stupidest soldiers I've ever known in my very long life. Or you're simply arrogant." He finished losing every trace of a smile from his face.

Finally, faced with the danger he went looking for, Alec felt his courage return full force. Especially after the warlock's remarks.

"Lorenzo Rey, you are under arrest by order of the Clave. They've lost account of how many times you've broken the Accords and you represent a threat to the entire community, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike." he told the warlock, proud of the authoritative, strong sound of his voice, despite the dread that seemed to creep inside him.

At that Lorenzo laughed again. Humorless, cold laugh. "I'm unable to grasp how you and your Clave are responsible for any of my activities. My actions are my own, and you and your stupid Clave, and Accords that serve only your kind are definitely not the rules I have to live by. Especially since it's your kind that declares war again."

At Alec's perplexed look Lorenzo continued his speech. "Why so surprised, Shadowhunter? Those lovely accords of yours were struck just to calm us down, after your very own kind slaughtered and wiped out everything with demon blood that was on their path, led by Valentine. Who, as I've understood has returned. After the Clave specifically told us he was dead. So your Accords are based on a lie. So I don't have to follow them and wait for history to repeat itself."

Alec turned his words around in his head and the warlock seemed to wait to see what Alec's judgment will be after his words. After a while, Alec spoke, warily. "Look Lorenzo, you may be right. He was under their noses and they didn't manage to catch him the first time around. But the truth is that, that is the Clave's biggest shame. Valentine and his followers are not a part of the Clave, and they certainly aren't the example by which Shadowhunters are working these days. These men betrayed the Clave as much as they betrayed the entire Downworld. And until recently, no one knew Valentine is still alive, so you can't blame that on the Clave." he paused looking the warlock in the eyes. "But as for you, and your crimes you are very well aware that your crimes go further than just wanting a change and protesting against the Clave. You've killed. Some Shadowhunters, and even some mundanes in the process. And that needs to be put to an end."

He saw the fury in Lorenzo's eyes and he realized their conversation has come to an end. The arrow that he readily kept in his hands all thorough their talk was finally shot. Lorenzo blocked it with a simple spell, and then send his own wave of magic towards Alec, who quickly ducked out of its way. He fired a couple more arrows, but none of them seemed to push through Lorenzo's defensive spell. He felt the gravity of his mistake of coming here alone, starting to weigh down on him again. How did he thought he would be able to defeat a powerful warlock on his own? He didn't think. That was the problem. He jumped right into it without considering, which was nothing like him at all. And now he was going to pay for it.

Lorenzo grew tired of his defense and stroked at Alec again who fired a shot at the same time. Lorenzo was unable to defend himself so quickly so the arrow hit his arm, at the same time as his magic hit Alec. He growled in pain while Alec hit the ground pain flaring through his entire body. Lorenzo approached him and looked at him, gaze full of disgust and hatred.

"I have to tell you, Shadowhunter. I didn't think you had it in you. To last this long in a fight with me. That's why I will not be as merciful as I planned to be." Alec reached for his bow, which was instantly rushed away from his hands. "See, I planned on killing you, but now I have a better idea. It will take a huge effort to do it, but it's gonna be so much fun. For me, at least."

He murmured some Latin phrases and a huge portal opened right next to Alec. "A life, without your friends and family, where no one will know who you are and in a very different time from the one you've lived in. Enjoy." he smiled a most charming smile and pushed Alec through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alec opened his eyes, everything was overly bright and his back hurt like he slept on asphalt all night. When some more of his consciousness came back to him he realized that he was lying on something hard. He gently pushed himself up from the ground and looked around him properly. Nothing seemed familiar, except, on some way it did. The streets looked strange; the cars seemed ancient and everything around him looked like its stuck back in time for about forty-fifty years. Holding his head in his hands, which has been throbbing with pain ever since he woke up, Alec started to wonder if he's dreaming. But the soreness and aching of his body was a pretty big clue that he is in fact awake. Then where the hell was he?

He took a deep breath and sat back down on the ground. He could see the curious glimpses of people passing him by, but he couldn't really care for that now. Also, as much as he didn't care about fashion, he couldn't help but notice that they were all dressed very old-fashioned like. And that is when recognition finally reached him, it's not about where he is… it's more of a question of what year he's in? When exactly in time? And somehow he is pretty certain he is still in New York. Except not in his time.

With this final information, all pieces of the puzzle finally fit together. He remembers his rage when the Clave specifically ordered them to handle Lorenzo in the next 12 hours or so. He remembers calling Jace, trying to track him and take him with him to find Lorenzo, and Jace ignoring him altogether. Isabelle was also not there, she was on a mission to gather some information from the fairies, which ultimately led him to the idea to go find Lorenzo himself. He remembers laying on the ground and Lorenzo's voice over his head, telling him that he will not see his family again and then sending him through a portal… but back in time? As far as Alec was aware, warlocks don't have that power. No one does.

And yet the philosophy of whether warlocks have this power or not was utterly pointless, considering his current whereabouts. He was aware he couldn't remain on the street forever so he started to walk until he arrived at some park. He decided to stay there for a while and try to figure his way out of this. What could he do? It's not like he can go to the Institute and tell the Shadowhunters in there that he travelled back in time and ask them for a way to send him back to the future. They would, no doubt, count him insane and Alec wouldn't blame them. He still wondered himself if he is indeed, going insane. Still, being closed away as mentally unstable some fifty years in the past is not an option he's willing to consider. He needs to find a way back, somehow.

* * *

Since he landed in this new era, almost a week ago, there was only one lucky coincidence in Alec's life. While he lost his bow and arrow when he went through the portal, he somehow managed to hold on to his stele. So now invisible, he spent the entirety of his time in the park he first arrived in.

There was simply no way out of his situation. At first, hope still filling his heart, Alec was determined to discover a way out of the mess he stuck himself in. His two most obvious choices were to talk to some Shadowhunters and ask for their help (although he was not leaning too much on this choice, considering no one would believe his bizarre story) or find a warlock that can help him figure out how this happened and possibly reverse the process. The latter seemed smarter. He had no idea how he would pay for the warlock's favor, but it was his only choice.

However, his parent's view as Shadowhunters being a superior kind over any Downworlders, has left him clueless as to how to find a warlock in the first place. He knew none of them and couldn't even find any records about who the High Warlock is at the time he was in. Come to think of it, he wasn't really sure who the High Warlock was back home either. So desperation started slowly consuming him.

It took about five very long days for him to lose his hope completely and break down, understanding he'll never see his family again. He tried everything he could think of, but all his efforts were futile. He went to the Institute a couple of times. Afraid that he might not have another alternative he was determined to talk to the Shadowhunters and explain his situation as best as he could. But when he went there, the door didn't open for him like it usually did, and more so the entire place seemed abandoned. He had returned a few more times, but nothing changed. His warlock search made no progress either, of course, and when after a couple of days he was so starved out that he had to do something as atrocious and mundane as stealing, just so he can feed himself, he began to realize that there was no way around this. The only thing he had left now, was to pray to the Angel for some kind of miracle.

* * *

Alec was wandering around the city streets with no particular direction in mind. He was exhausted, physically and psychologically, and so terribly hungry and in a desperate need of a shower. He was homeless, alone and completely desperate for any kind of answers. He passed by a bakery on his way and as disgusted as he felt with himself for having to steal food again, he still couldn't help the delicious smell luring him inside. He needed to eat sooner or later, because as frightened as he was that he would never find his way back home, he still didn't feel like giving up all together.

He entered the bakery and since he was invisible it was pretty simple to steal one of the baked goods the second the baker's attention was drawn to something in the inside of his shop. He took one and put it inside his jacket. When he was ready to leave though, he heard someone clear their throat behind him, which made him instantly turn, forgetting for a second that whoever it was, they weren't able to see him. At his surprise, it seemed that the person responsible for the noise was staring directly at him. Or perhaps in something else his way, he reminded himself.

The man that made the noise seemed pretty unusual to Alec. He wasn't dressed as the majority of the people in this era were. He wore light, almost glittery blue shirt that cling tightly to his perfectly shaped figure, and dark pants that seemed glued on his very long legs. He finally glanced towards the man's face and felt a fluttering in his chest. This was the most beautiful man Alec's ever seen. He was very glad of his invisibility rune, because he's been staring at the man like some mesmerized pervert for a while now, but when he eventually caught his gaze, he could see the man's amusement in his eyes. Was he able to see him?

"If you finished inspecting what's in front of you, it's my turn to criticize you. Stealing is not a particularly nice habit, you know?" he said his eyes still shining amusedly.

"You can see me?" asked Alec, his voice unsteady with just a slight hope that this is actually happening.

The man looked at him with fascination. "Has that line ever really worked at anyone before?" At Alec's shocked expression, his gaze grew wary. At the exact same moment, the baker returned and stared apprehensively at the man. "Are you alright? Who are you talking to?"

The man turned toward Alec with a stunned expression and then comprehension filled his face. "Oh." he muttered and gestured to Alec to follow him outside of the store.

When they were outside and away from other people's gazes, he turned around and fixed him with an unimpressed glare, losing every trace of amusement that was present in his eyes just a few moments before. "Well hello there, Shadowhunter. I believe you have some explaining to do."


End file.
